Herbology Lovers
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Poppy Pomfrey spends the day with her girlfriend Pomona Sprout in the Herbology greenhouses.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Potions: Hangover Cures assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, Showtime, Southern Funfair's Holiday Cards, Eastern Funfair's Winter Cocktails, and Northern Funfair's Wreath Making on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Also for Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Potions: Hangover Cures assignment: Task 1 Pomfrey's Pick-Me-Up, Write about the character of Poppy Pomfrey. She should be the main character in your story.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Professors (character) Pomona Sprout**

**Pinata Club: Medium Femslash**

**Galleons Club: (weather) snow**

**Showtime: A Christmas Song (reprise) (dialogue) "I'm happy right here."**

**Southern Funfair's Holiday Cards: Cozy Snowy Cottage (weather) snow**

**Eastern Funfair's Winter Cocktails: White Russian (restriction) only Hufflepuffs**

**Northern Funfair's Wreath Making: Base of Baby's breathe flowers (setting) Herbology greenhouses**

**Sapphic Season: Poppy Pomfrey/Pomona Sprout**

**Winter Bingo: 2C (snow), word count is 578 words.**

**Warning for fluff. Also I'm not sure which house Poppy Pomfrey was in so I made her a Hufflepuff the same as a Professor Sprout in Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoy Herbology Lovers.**

The beautiful white snow greeted Poppy like an old friend as she made her way down to the Hogwarts greenhouses. She knew without a doubt in her mind that her girlfriend of a year, Pomona Sprout, would be down here helping Professor Moresey winter proof the greenhouse. Pomona had such a love of Herbology that it was hard to feel jealous of the joy she got from just being in the greenhouse.

"Poppy," Pomona cried out happily upon seeing her. She motioned Poppy into the greenhouse she was working in. "Do you want to help me prepare these plants for the winter time?"

Poppy would rather be out like the other Hogwarts students, riding sleds, or chatting about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. But she nodded all the same. None of it would be fun without Pomona by her side.

"Where do I start?" she asked watching Pomona go over and pull out a pair of gardening gloves for her.

"Here," Pomona said. "We can get those plants outside there in the greenhouse before they freeze, dear."

The blonde witch nodded as she pulled on her gloves going back out into the snow. Moving the plants would be easy right, and then they'd be able to go and have some.

A few hours later all the plants that were potted outside were inside. Nice and warm. But that wasn't the end, of course.

"We have to get water before everything freezes over," Pomona said. "I promised Professor Moresey that I would take care of this greenhouse like it was my own. So I intend to keep that promise, Poppy."

Which saw Poppy trotting back and forth with Pomona each carrying two buckets to fetch up more water for the plants. At least it was good exercise. Something to keep them both hale and healthy for the winter.

"We're almost done now," Pomona called out as they finished up with the last of the chores in the greenhouse they were caring for. "You know you didn't have to help me out like that?"

"I know," Poppy said, with a smile as she pulled off her gloves and put them away. She pointed out the greenhouse window. "Look it's snowing again."

True to her word, white fluffy flakes of snow where falling gracefully from the sky. It was like a choreographed dance in the sky, and Poppy felt jealous that she couldn't be part of it. Feeling a gentle tap on her shoulder she turned to find Pomona holding out her hand.

"Care to join me in a dance?" she asked gently.

"But there is no mu…" Poppy was cut off as the soft strains of classical music started playing out of nowhere. "Where is that music coming from?"

"I configured a system to play music to the plants to keep their spirits up during the winter," Pomona said, leading Poppy in the dance.

"I'm glad I got to spend the day with you," Poppy said, as she leaned her head against Pomona's shoulder as they danced around the greenhouse with the snow falling outside.

"I'm so happy too," Pomona said. "I'm happy right here. With you, and the plants. There is nowhere else I would rather be."

As the dance ended, they left the greenhouse gently closing the doors behind them. Making their way back to the Hufflepuff common room Poppy couldn't help but think there was no better way to spend the day then with the one she loved.

**I hope you all enjoyed Herbology Lovers as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
